Together
by StoryNeverTold
Summary: Brendan and Steven retreat back to the hotel room after reuniting on Ha'penny bridge in Dublin. (Rated M because its basically pure flith through and through. Apologies. Actually, I'm not sorry.) Stendan.


**yI don't read a lot of fanfiction but I'm guessing this fanfiction has been done a million times over. Nevertheless, I thought I'd give it a go. Here it is. The reunion night. In memory of the OTP that I took into my heart for 2.5 years. This night made it all worth it. 'Empire of Dirt' will be uploaded soon, but I wrote this because reflecting on Brendan's life in EOD was just too emotional for me hahaha. This was supposed to have kind of plot. It turned into pure unadulterated Stendan porn. I am sorry for my filthy mind. **

**This is dedicated to the cuntshower (Sammy, April, Hollie, Hazel, Orit, Laura and Krys) because they forced me to finish it. **

They took a taxi back from Ha'penny Bridge, even though it wasn't too far from the hotel. Neither of the men were patient enough to wait however long it took to walk back to the hotel so the best idea was to get a taxi. Brendan spent the entire taxi journey watching Steven, almost unable to believe he was doing this. He was taking Steven back to his hotel room to _be _with him. He and Steven had 'reunited' as cheesy as it sounded, but Brendan was happy. Steven, however, spent the entire taxi journey staring out of the window, admiring the night glow of Southern Ireland's capital city. He looked like an excited child, in awe of the big wide world. His mouth hung slightly open as he stared in awe and curiosity at the city Brendan knew like the back of his hand. It was obvious that Steven was a tourist from the way that tiny, uninteresting things caught his attention that normally, to people like Brendan, were a common sight. The taxi driver had attempted once or twice to make small talk with both men, asking if they had been having a good night, to which both men replied a simultaneous yes. He had also asked if they were tourists or party-goers. Steven had replied that they were tourists whilst Brendan has replied at the same time that they were neither. Brendan caught the taxi driver looking at them both through the rear-view mirror as Brendan admired Steven and the driver had stayed silent from then onwards.

Brendan had never felt more relieved to see the familiar figure of the hotel loom above the taxi as it came to a halt. Steven was still admiring the streets of Dublin and he smiled at the somewhat familiar surroundings of the street that Brendan's hotel was on. They both got out of the taxi together and collected Steven's bags as Brendan paid the ridiculously high taxi fare. Steven inhaled and looked up at the hotel before glancing at Brendan, giving Brendan that grin that made him want to eat the younger man there and then.

"I can't believe I'm 'ere…" He grinned and laughed, picking up his bag from the floor before following Brendan inside.

Brendan wasn't as interested in the sights and sounds of Dublin as Steven was so he was quick to enter the hotel and walk through the lobby, passing the nun from earlier who he was sure he saw shoot him and Steven a sneaky, knowing smile. He rolled his eyes and got into the lift, followed by Steven. The doors closed and Steven looked at him through thick, long lashes, permanently smiling. Brendan stepped ever so slightly closer, his eyes scanning Steven's face, his gaze falling to his lips as he leaned in. Their lips came dangerously close before the familiar over voice _'doors opening' _sounded above them and both men pulled back slightly and grinned. They walked down the corridor, Brendan ahead of Steven until they reached the door.

Brendan inhaled and dug into his pockets for the keys. He felt a nervous excitement run through his veins, making his breathing a little shaky as his mind began anticipating what would happen when he got inside. He found his keys and glanced at Steven, who was patiently waiting, looking almost nervous. Then the door was open and Brendan was inside, putting Steven's bag down next to his own on the floor. He closed the door after Steven and watched the younger man put his bag down and scan the room. Brendan knew that Steven was trying to become familiar with his surroundings, considering he hadn't given himself much of a chance last time he was here.

Glancing at the bed, Brendan sighed. It was still unmade from earlier and he mentally cursed himself for not making the bed before coming out. The last thing he needed was something to remind Steven that he had slept with whatever his name was, the McQueen, only hours earlier in this very room. Nevertheless, Steven's gaze didn't seem to linger on the bed but it just surveyed the room before Brendan saw the Mancunian's blue eyes fix on him. He smiled from the corner of his mouth and approached Steven, stopping close to him. He could already feel his pulse increase and his breathing quicken just at being at such close proximity to Steven. It had been so long since the pair had slept together that Brendan felt his whole body shiver with excitement. He was going to get his Stev – no, he _had _his Steven back…

Steven swallowed thickly as his eyes met Brendan's and before Brendan could even register what he was doing, his hands reached up to slowly unbutton Steven's coat and pull it off his shoulders, setting it aside on the chair, his eyes never leaving the other man. Steven wet his lips and glanced over at the chair on which Brendan placed his coat but his gaze was soon back on the Irishman as he shrugged his coat off and laid it on top of Steven's.

"I can't believe I'm 'ere…" Steven repeated, his voice barely a whisper as Brendan saw his gaze drop to his lips.

He leaned in and met Steven's lips, feeling it shoot through his body like a surge of electricity. Steven's hand tangled in his hair as he deepened the kiss, moaning softly, stepping closer to Steven. It had been so long since they had been able to kiss like this, so full of lust and passion without anything standing in their way. They could take it as far as they liked. Nothing was stopping them, not this time. Brendan could have Steven however he wanted and they were allowed to indulge themselves in one another. Brendan slid his tongue into Steven's mouth and explored it as if he had never tasted the younger man before. He drank from Steven's mouth like he had a thirst he could not quench and the warmth of Steven's mouth went straight to his crotch. His hand fell to Steven's waist and he gripped it, pulling the younger man closer to him, every inch of their body's touching. Steven was a drug and Brendan was addicted. Brendan didn't know how he'd survived the past year and a half without the feeling of Steven's soft lips and the taste of his mouth.

Judging from Steven's hard-on pressing against him, Brendan decided he could safely say that Steven was just as addicted as he was. He grinded against the other man gently and broke the kiss, gasping softly. Steven's cheeks flushed red with nervous embarrassment and Brendan couldn't help but smile.

"Ye going all shy on me now, Steven…?" He asked, studying him.

Steven laughed, shyly. "Nah, it's just… it's been a while, init? I never thought I would…" He trailed off and looked at Brendan, almost lost.

"No… no, me neither." Brendan inhaled softly and ran his hand through the front of Steven's hair, letting his fingers fall to caress Steven's cheek, his thumb gliding over his bottom lip.

Steven's lips parted and he exhaled heavily, his gaze fixating on Brendan's. He smiled and leaned in, letting his hand cup Steven's cheek as he met his lips, kissing him softly. He responded instantly, deepening the kiss, darting his tongue out to glide it across Brendan's lips. They were a mess of tongues and lips and teeth creating a symphony of desperate moaning as both men anticipated the rest of the night. Brendan was the first to find himself from the horny frenzy they had gotten into as he pulled Steven's t-shirt off and admired his torso. It had been a long time since he had seen Steven's body, since he'd been allowed to claim it as his own and study the details of him.

Steven was indeed delectable. The curve and ridge of Steven's tanned skin, the light, soft hair that ran across his chest, the smoothness of it and the light scent of Chestnut that coated his skin from the body lotion he used made him almost edible. He was exactly how Brendan remembered him. Or no, he was _better _than Brendan remembered, and he didn't think that was possible. He gently glided his hands across Steven's skin, feeling its softness and its heat under his skin, relishing it. He inhaled and savoured every last touch of Steven's skin, caressing it. He had missed Steven's body. He'd missed everything about him. His hand stopped on Steven's chest and he felt the fast thudding of his heart under the palm of his hand. It was beating fast and it turned Brendan on. He smiled.

"Something's got yer heart racing, Steven…" He commented softly, studying him. Steven flushed with embarrassment at being the only one half naked and shrugged, parting his lips.

"…wonder what…" He grinned and Brendan couldn't help but smile back.

His hand moved from Steven's heart to around his waist as he dipped his head and kissed Steven's neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin, causing Steven to release moans that went straight from Brendan's ears to his already throbbing crotch. Steven's skin tasted sweet, yet with a hint of saltiness and he loved it. He licked a trail from the nape of Steven's neck down to his nipples – the speed that his saliva dried proving how hot and needy Steven's body was. He kissed and licked at Steven's nipples and chest, wetting it all lightly with his saliva, savouring the flavour of his skin. He smiled and inhaled against his chestnut skin as he felt the younger man's hands tug at the bottom of his t-shirt so he pulled back, allowing Steven to pull off all material from his upper body and discard it on the floor. He heard Steven moan and watched as he studied Brendan's torso, running his hands across it, playing with the thick hairs that covered his chest. Steven grinned and looked at Brendan, wetting his lips.

"You're dead hot, y'know that…?" Steven smiled. His eyes glazed over and he leaned up, his mouth pressing against Brendan's again as they both stumbled towards the bed.

Both men had anticipated this moment since they first walked away on the bridge and Brendan had to admit, he'd been fantasizing about the moment he might get to sleep with Steven again since the moment he'd lost Steven. But that's all it had been in Brendan's mind. A fantasy. Now it was becoming a reality and Brendan had to admit, the excitement was actually running through his veins. He felt dizzy with horniness as Steven let him push him down onto the bed and climb on top of him. His skin was already slightly slick with sweat and he was panting and moaning ever so softly. Both men were in an almost uncontrollably horny state, staring at one another. He kissed Steven hard and they both moaned, Steven leaning up to deepen the kiss, Brendan above him on all fours. He felt Steven's hand against the back of his neck and moaned, losing himself in the kiss for a moment before reaching down to rub Steven slowly through his grey jeans. He broke the kiss and groaned, letting his head fall back onto the bed, pushing upwards into Brendan's hand. He grinned and admired Steven as he moaned, rubbing him harder. The younger man panted and stared at him.

"Jesus, Brendan…" He laughed and bucked his hips, reaching up to pull gently on the hairs at the back of Brendan's neck.

"Ye want something…?" He drawled slowly, parting his lips a bit. Steven nodded and bucked his hips again. Brendan smiled and unbuttoned Steven's jeans, pulling them down a bit so he could rub him harder, gripping the outline of his dick through his boxers, causing Steven to moan loudly. He grinned and watched Steven pant and groan. After a moment more of teasing, he squirmed slightly beneath him and pouted.

"Bren…please…" he gasped and pushed upwards into Brendan's hand. He grinned and studied the younger man, contemplating on whether or not he had enough self-control to tease him further. He decided against it and pulled Steven's boxers down, gently running his fingers up and down his shaft, keeping the touch ghostly, causing the Mancunian to buck his hips almost desperately.

"Fuck sake, Brendan…" He laughed breathlessly and Brendan smiled. He gave in and gripped Steven's dick in his hand, pumping his full length hard, watching Steven moan loudly and throw his head back.

The younger boy whimpered and panted beneath him, eyes closed, lips parted. Brendan just admired him as he continued to fist Steven's shaft, reveling in the noises he released. It had been so long since he'd heard Steven moan like this, in fact, as much as it made his skin crawl, the last time he had heard the boy moan at all was when he had let himself into the flat to announce he was Steven's new landlord. And even then, he hadn't moaned like this. But Brendan didn't want to think about that. It was him that Steven wanted and he loved it. He loved him.

"I…I can't believe we're doing this…" The younger man panted breathlessly. "I've missed it…you…I've missed y…"

Brendan let go off Steven's dick and reached his hand up to place a finger over his soft lips, silencing him. "Shhhh…" He smiled and captured Steven's lips with his own. It was enough to silence the young lad yet also elicit those delectable moans from him.

Brendan dipped his head and sucked on the skin of Steven's neck. Almost hard enough to leave a mark. But that was the brilliance. Neither men would care if it did anyway. They had each other, without boundaries, and a little mark on Steven's neck would no longer be a mark of shame for Brendan or a mark of weakness for Steven, but a mark that showed that Brendan was the only man in the world who was allowed to have him like this now. He nibbled and kissed the skin before moving to lick a trail down to Steven's nipple, circling it with his tongue, sucking it gently. Steven gasped and squirmed a little as Brendan lightly captured his rock-hard nipple between his teeth and licked it with his tongue. Brendan smiled. Steven bit his lip, staring down at Brendan. He smiled and kissed a trail across his chest, down to his stomach, pressing his lips down for a while against his skin, inhaling Steven's scent as he did so. He stopped at his hips and smiled softly against them, glancing up at Steven as he did so, watching the younger boy wet his lips in anticipation.

Brendan took a shaky breath and moved to gently kiss the tip of Steven's dick, licking the pre-cum away that glistened there, moaning gently at the hint of flavour it left in his mouth that he hadn't tasted in so long. He groaned softly and ran his tongue across his shaft, from the base right up to the tip, never taking his eyes off Steven, moaning softly as the younger man gasped and bucked his hips, staring at Brendan intently with glossy eyes. Brendan laughed softly, unable to tease the Mancunian any longer, and leaned down, taking the tip of his dick into his mouth before moving down and pushing Steven deeper into him. He groaned and rubbed his tongue against his length, sucking slowly, languidly, massaging Steven's tender skin with his tongue, Steven's loud, breathless moans spurring him on more. He took the younger man's shaft deeper into his mouth, feeling it hit the back of his throat as he gripped his hips and sucked hard, running his tongue along the underside of his dick. He groaned and let the noise vibrate through the other man's body, reveling in the noises that Steven was making, the helpless and desperate moaning, the mumbled, incoherent swear words, every little noise turning him on more. He had missed this. Hearing him. Tasting him. The sweet yet salty taste of Steven in his mouth.

"Bren…Brendan, please…" Steven begged breathlessly and Brendan pulled back, removing his mouth from Steven's dick. He smiled at the younger man and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, licking the corners of his mouth. Steven was panting and staring at Brendan pleadingly. He looked delectable and Brendan loved him like this.

"No…" He replied, unfastening his trousers, trying not to moan at the feeling of his knuckles brushing against his own dick and pulled them off, getting on top of Steven on all fours, looking down at the younger man, studying his features, the soft glow of the lamp on the bedside table etched across his skin. "I'm not finished with you yet…"

Steven grinned and nodded. "Is that a promise?"

Brendan had to admit, when his boy was lay like this, grinning up at him, staring at him with wonder in his eyes, he was perfect. Brendan would even go so far as to say that he was beautiful. But that made Brendan sound soppy. And that wouldn't do. He reached down and gently stroked Steven's cheek, his hand slowly lingering, before it trailed down across the younger man's slim yet perfect body and teasingly parted his thighs. Steven smiled a bit and wet his lips, laughing softly, parting his legs more at Brendan's touch. His boy was willing to succumb to any of Brendan's wishes. That hadn't changed then. He got between Steven's legs and pulled them over his shoulders, testing to see if the boy was still as flexible as he used to be since he was sure he hadn't had a work out for quite some time. He was. Brendan watched as the Mancunian flushed a shade of red and grinned, he was a strange one; sometimes he could be shy and bashful but other times he was a pure animal and certainly gave Brendan a run for his money. On this thought, Brendan decided he was going to loosen Steven up, in both meanings of the saying. He reached over to the drawers, never taking his eyes off the younger man's deep blue pools and grabbed the lube that he had put there earlier. When he… never mind that. Steven only took his eyes off Brendan's to see what was in his hands and then Brendan smiled as the other man moaned in anticipation.

"Brendan… just…" Steven began but Brendan waved a hand teasingly to hush him.

"Patience…" He took a shaky, horny breath and coated his fingers in the lube before reaching down to gently rub Steven's entrance, reveling in the noises it elicited. He continued to press down, not enough to cause his fingers to enter, but enough to make him whimper with need.

When Steven pushed against Brendan's fingers, begging for more, he couldn't resist, pushing two fingers deep inside Steven. The Mancunian threw his head back and moaned loudly, pushing against his fingers. Brendan had missed this. The warmth of being inside Steven, the feeling of his muscles contracting slightly around him. Steven was tighter than Brendan remembered but the only thing that did was confirm his suspicious that Douglas was not topping material. He started gently thrusting his fingers, groaning softly at the loud moans the other man released, speeding up as soon as he felt Steven relax around him. He got into a steady rhythm, holding one of Steven's thighs as he speed up and thrust his fingers deep into his boy's body.

"Br…ah, Brendan…" Steven panted, "j…just fuck me… please, just…"

The younger man's pleas were too hard to resist and Brendan pulled his fingers out of him, moaning softly as he reached down and pulled his boxers off slowly, groaning at the feeling of being free from the material straining around his hard on before moving Steven's legs down to his waist, smiling slightly as his lover eagerly wrapped his legs around his body. He poured lube into his hand and started pumping his own dick, groaning loudly as Steven's eyes stared at him, clearly drinking in the sight of Brendan touching himself. Brendan found some self-control and stopped, removing his hand as soon as his dick was sufficiently coated in lubricant. He groaned and laughed slightly, Steven grinning with him and took a moment to compose himself, collecting his thoughts before positioning himself against Steven's entrance.

"I c…can't believe…" Steven started again but Brendan silenced him.

"I know… I… know…" he looked down at the younger man and smiled. "You ready?"

He smiled slightly as he saw Steven nod slightly and took a deep breath, moaning softly before pushing into Steven, feeling the young man tighten around him as he whimpered. They both stared at one another, Brendan savouring the feeling of being inside Steven again. Feeling his warmth around him. He leaned forward and captured his lips with his own, kissing him deeply, passionately, a mess of tongues, as he began thrusting inside his lover, groaning loudly. Steven broke the kiss first, throwing his head back and crying out, laughing breathlessly, his arms snaking around Brendan's neck, pressing his fingers into his skin. Brendan panted and moaned, kissing Steven's neck shakily, breathing fast against it as he sped up his movements, feeling the boy's pulse quicken.

Steven cried out again, moaning loudly, his nails digging into Brendan's shoulder blades, Brendan's teeth gently grazing against his lover's skin. He pushed himself deeper into Steven, kissing Steven's neck to stop himself from crying out. He nibbled, sucked and licked at the smaller man's neck, tasting the sweat that formed there, feeling the heat of the young man's body against his tongue. It had been so long since he had heard Steven moan like this, felt Steven's muscles around him, tasted his skin and drank in the sight of him helpless at Brendan's touch. He'd missed it. He loved it.

"Am…am I dreaming…?" Steven asked, panting, his voice vibrating against Brendan's lips. He laughed softly and kissed the boy's skin softly, looking up at him.

"No…" He reached down to grip Steven's hips, caressing his skin softly as he sped up, staring down at him, their eyes locking. Steven began moving his hips, their bodies moving in unison to force Brendan deeper inside of him, the soft sound of skin on skin and their relentless moaning filling the hotel room. They moved with such precision, such synchronization that it was as if they had never been apart. As if they had never not had the other man in their lives. But that was far from the truth and both men knew that, it was obvious from how desperate their moaning was. Brendan continued to stare down into Steven's eyes, admiring the way his lover's eyes were glazed over and glossy with horniness, the way his lips were slightly swollen and his cheeks were slightly blushed. He looked completely at Brendan's mercy but hotter than he had ever seen him. He wanted to devour him more than he already was, so with that he thrust harder inside his man, moving down to rest their foreheads together, Steven's hands caressing Brendan's back slowly, his hands tremble gently against Brendan's skin. He removed one of his hands and reached down between them to grip his own dick, pumping it fast, fisting his shaft in time with Brendan's movements.

Their synchronized moaning, the slap of skin against skin as Brendan thrust harder and the gently thud of their hearts and the headboard hitting the wall caused a symphony of noises, building up to the inevitable end; the end that both were desperate for yet didn't want to come because the moment they were caught in was so perfect. Brendan breathed heavily, pressing his forehead against Steven's and closing his eyes, feeling himself getting closer as the younger man tensed up underneath him, his muscles tightening around Brendan as he pulled almost his full length out and pushed back into him, deep. Steven's breath quickened to a series of desperate, breathless whimpers; the signs that still, after all this time, told Brendan that Steven was close to orgasm. So he welcomed it, sliding in and out of Steven faster, pushing harder against his prostate, kissing the young man's neck, licking a trail up to his ear before whispering.

"…I want ye to cum, Steven…" He moaned softly in his ear.

Brendan pulled back slightly and watched breathlessly as Steven arched his back and tensed up, crying out Brendan's name as he climaxed hard over his hand and stomach, his muscles tightening around Brendan's length. The feeling of Steven tremble beneath him was enough to push him over the edge and he buried his full length inside the younger man, hitting his prostate as he threw his head back, crying out. He groaned and let the white hot orgasm take him, the warmth running through his whole body, making him shake a little and gasp helplessly. And for that moment, Brendan couldn't even think about anything but the feeling of his climax shooting through him and the younger man whimpering beneath him. He panted uncontrollably, his breathing fast and ragged as he collapsed on top of his lover, his skin slick with sweat, trembling slightly as his body recovered from the aftershocks.

"H…holy…shit…Brendan…" Steven whimpered, his arms circling around Brendan. He breathed erratically against Steven's neck before gently pulling out and moving to lie beside him on the bed. Steven carefully shifted closer, lying his head against Brendan's chest, his heart thudding against Steven's ear. He slid his arms around Steven's body and held him, both too helpless and overwhelmed to talk. They lay in silence for a good ten minutes, their loud breathing and soft moaning with each intake of air being the only noise in the room, until both their breathing returned somewhat to normal.

"Wow…" Steven inhaled, looking up at Brendan, his fingers curling through the hairs on Brendan's chest, gently caressing the Irishman's skin.

"Yeah…" Brendan nodded, looking down at his lover – his boyfriend – and smiling. "I know."

"I can't believe that just happened…" Steven laughed softly, resting his head on Brendan's chest again. "I feel like I'm dreaming or summet. Mad, init…"

"It happened, Steven…" Brendan exhaled heavily and ran his fingers through Steven's hair, playing with it gently. "It happened."

"An' I'm glad." The Mancunian nodded, watching Brendan with satisfied, content blue eyes. "I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed ye too." Brendan replied quickly, flashing Steven a small grin. The young man watched him, his eyes full of awe and love and youth, studying every line on Brendan's face, smiling happily.

"I love you, Brendan."

Brendan shook his head and smiled at the sentimentality. The afterglow of a strong orgasm does that to you, Brendan thought. "I love ye too."

Steven reached down and pulled the covers over their naked bodies, protecting them from the bitter December cold that threatened to sneak its way into their sheltered hotel room. Brendan never imagined that their first round of sex after a year and a half would be in a hotel room ran by Nuns in the north of Dublin but looking back, it was fitting. There was no where he would have rather have got his Steven back (though at least if the place wasn't ran by Nuns they would've been able to avoid the dirty looks they could possibly get when checking out the next day). He kept his eyes on the Mancunian, smiling as the boy looked up at him through thick lashes.

"Yanno what, Brendan?" Steven spoke, lazily, the threat of sleep gently sneaking into his body. "This… you… me… how did I ever live without it? Right, 'cause… you make me…happy…"

Brendan rolled his eyes. Typical Steven, rambling on. Some things never change.

"Steven…"

"No, I mean it…I'm dead happy, me. I'm…" He paused for thought, inhaling deeply, playing with Brendan's chest hair and smiling dopily. "I'm the happiest man in the world… or universe… or…"

"Steven, you talk too much." Brendan cut him off, sighing contently at the peace Steven brought to him. The comfort and relaxation his voice brought. How when Steven was by his side, the nights weren't tormented by bad thoughts and vicious memories. He could relax in tranquility. And although his job was always to protect the people he loved, to look after Steven and watch over him, he felt safe in Steven's presence. The past couldn't touch him.

"Summet needs to shut me up…" Steven smiled fondly and both men exchanged a glance, laughing gently before shifting to kiss softly, inhaling each other's scent.

They relaxed in each other's arms and they talked for the next hour or so. About memories, about feelings, about nothing and everything. Memories of working in Chez-Chez, exchanging looks across the bar and sneaking away to the cellar. They talked of how they fell for one another, how Brendan lured Steven in shamelessly and how Steven tempted Brendan to always come for more. They laughed about memories of other villagers like Rhys when they worked alongside him and talked about how the past year had been a rough one for the pair and how it was bizarre how far they had come. But ultimately, none of it mattered, because it was just about finding each other again, about settling back to being in each other's lives. And it was effortless.

Eventually, sleep found Steven, possessing him quicker than any demon would ever be capable of and before Brendan knew it, the younger man was mumbling his love for Brendan and drifting away into a deep slumber. The older man smiled and watched as his lover breathed calmly, his eyes gently moving beneath his eyelids, a look of tranquility on his face. Brendan had missed him. He watched his lover sleep for a while, savouring the way he slept, drinking in the sight of him, the feel of him. As if he would lose him if he let sleep take him. But he smiled to himself and settled, knowing Steven would be there when he woke up in the morning. He would be there every morning if they played their cards right. And they would, because Brendan wasn't going to let Steven slip through his fingers again, not this time. This time it was for keeps; he was going to make sure of that. So with that, he closed his eyes and inhaled, Steven's scent filling his nostrils as he smiled to himself and let sleep envelope him, holding his lover in his arms.

**That ending felt cheesy. Boo =( this literally took so long to write because I'm so lazy. **


End file.
